3L M3J0R PRIM3R BES0
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Era totalmente inaceptable, Claro que el dobe, no daría su primer beso antes que el,menos El mejor primer beso.Tenia que ser rápido, Naruto¡no lo vencería! ¿donde esta Sakura cuando la necesita? El primer beso es mas difícil de lo que parece verdad? sasuk


• 3L M3J0R PRIM3R BES0 •

**· 3L M3J0R PRIM3R BES0 ·**

_**Categoría: **__K+_

_**Capitulo(s)**__: único_

_**Anime**__: Naruto_

**Personajes: **Sasuke/Sakura

_**Genero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Nota: **__Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi-sama, excepto Sakura, que es de Sasuke XD__** y kiba que es mió ¬¬ y neji de mi nee-chan!! Ok Masashi debe de renunciar a los derechos de autor y regalarlos a la humanidad… **_

_**Resumen: **__Era total y completamente inaceptable, Claro que el dobe, no daría su primer beso antes que el, y mucho menos, El mejor primer beso. Tenia que ser rápido, Naruto ¡no lo vencería! pero… ¿donde esta Sakura cuando la necesita? El primer beso es mas difícil de lo que suena ¿no Sasuke-kun? SasuSaku _

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Maldición, no podía ser, ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza, como si de un martilleo se tratase. Es que, llevaba toda la mañana buscando a la dueña de ese nombre, y simplemente no podía encontrarla. Irónico, cuando no la quería cerca, ahí estaba y ahora que la necesitaba, ni un rastro de su molesta persona.

Tenia que encontrarla, ella… tenia que ser ella, solo a ella la necesitaba en ese momento, estupido Naruto y sus Estupida palabras.

_Estaba muy calmado comiendo un plato de ramen con Naruto en su puesto favorito. Hablaban, bueno Naruto hablaba y escupía, mientras el solo escuchaba y asía como si escuchara al ruidoso rubio, hasta que una frase lo hizo poner atención, más de la que debería._

_- ¡¡Hoy recibiré el mejor primer beso Dattebayo!!- Celebro el rubio levantando sus brazos en modo de exclamación. Acaso había escuchado bien, el Dobe, iba a dar su primer beso ¡¿y sería el mejor?! No, eso era inaceptable. Naruto, no daría su primer beso, antes que el, que era el hombre más codiciado de la aldea._

_-Teme… desde ese momento, seré todo un hombre completo.- no señor, eso no podía ser. Él daría su primer beso antes que Naruto, jamás le ganaría un usuratonkachi, ¡JAMÁS!_

_Se levanto de su lugar, el rubio solo lo miro con los fideos colgando de su boca y los ojos bien abiertos _(lo fideos no salían de sus ojos eh ¬¬) _–Teme… ¿que pasa? te molestan las hemorroides- se burlo el rubio._

_-Tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo secamente se levanto y se fue._

_-Eh... Oye ¿no pagaras esto?- le grita alzando su tazón._

_-Naruto…- Le llama el señor (que no recuerdo su nombre XD) -Espero tengas con que pagar esto. _

_-Etto… Cárguelo a la cuenta de Kakashi-sensei- dice mientras sale corriendo de la escena del crimen._

_-¡¡Naruto!!_

Y así fue como comenzó esa carrera a contra reloj, y se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto? Es fácil en realidad. El no cometería la estupidez de besar simplemente a la primera chica que se cruzara en su camino, debía elegir cuidadosamente, a la indicada, claro que si y Sakura seguramente…

-Yo- "Saludo" Kakashi apareciendo frente al pelinegro, el cual casi sufre un paro, ya que estaba muy entretenido pensando en donde buscar.- Sasuke, que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí. A mi el sendero de la vida que…

-No me interesa.- le corto- Mire, busco a Sakura ¿la ha visto?

-Sakura…- dijo tratando de "recordar" a la chica- Ah…- el Uchiha estaba con el corazón en la boca, ¿Dónde, donde?- Sakura…-

-HABLE MALDICIÓN- estallo el Uchiha

-No hay que ponerse agresivos…- le trataba de calmar su sensei mientras era zarandeado por el chico- creo que esta con Ino. En la florería.

Sasuke lo soltó y Kakashi callo al piso con los ojos en espiral- Gracias- le dijo el Uchiha para irse corriendo en dirección a la florería Yamanaka.

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

-Gracias Ino- se despedía Naruto de la rubia, llevando con si un enorme ramo de flores de colores.

-A ti Naruto, espero que le gusten-despidió la chica.

En eso entra un Uchiha con el alma casi de fuera- Ino…-

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunta algo preocupada y sorprendida

-Sakura… ¿donde?

-Ah… Sakura, se fue hace rato, Iba a comprar unos dulces con Hinata a la pastelería -

-Demonios…-

- oye ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a el algo preocupada

-No, no… Gracias…- le dijo mientras salía igual de rápido que entro.

-Vale… vuelve pronto.- Se despidió Ino, algo confundida

-Ino- La llamo el Uchiha de nuevo desde la puerta

-Oye, no me refería a eso cuando dije que volvieras pronto.

-Hump… dame…

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

-Y que tal uno de esos, y otro de esos, ah y dos de estos.- El panadero a tiempo record tomaba con las tenazas de cocina todos los bocadillos que el muchacho le pedía.-Bien seria todo

-Hai…- le contesto fatigado el pobre hombre. – ¿Se lo empaco en bolsa o caja?

-En bolsa esta bien- le contesto sonriente

-¡Chouji!- le llamo el uchiha desde la puerta con un hermoso, pero agitado ramos de flores en la mano.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Has visto a Sakura?

-Mmmm….llevaba una bolsa de pastelillos rellenos de crema- le comunico mientras recibía sus bolsas repletas de deliciosas golosina (ya se me antojaron)-

-¿A dónde fue?-

-No se… se fue con Tenten, dijo algo así de que afilaría sus armas, o no se que-

-Bien…- le dijo girándose para retirarse e ir de nuevo en busca de la pelirosa.-Oye…-

-¡Ahhh! Mi pastelillo de crema- grito Histérico el pobre Chouji, al ver aplastado ese delicioso manjar (en el pastelillo, digo) en Sasuke.

-Maldición…- Ahora su camisa estaba manchada de crema color rosa, se veía ridículamente mal. Parecía que había sido atacado por un pastel, técnicamente así fue.

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

-Bien… que tal otra docena de Shuriken's – Le decía Shikamaru a Tenten

-Bien… aquí tienes – dándole su pedido al muchacho- puedes probarlas si quieres apunta a donde quieras-

-Esta bien…- le contesto con algo de pereza. Apunto a ningún lugar y lanzo el shuriken, este dio vuelta y, oh cruel destino-

-¡Sakura!

-¡Sasuke!- grito Tenten, al ver como la shuriken le rompió al Uchiha parte de su pantalón y unas cuantas flores del (intento de) ramo que traía en la mano.

-Lo siento Uchiha, no te vi.- se disculpo de lo más calmado el Nara.- ¿Que le paso a tu camisa?

-¡no te incumbe! – Le dijo algo frustrado. Reviso todo el lugar pero, nada- Tenten ¿Sakura no estaba contigo?

-Oh, si pero… Kiba vino, y Akamaru le robo a Sakura una bolsa, así que ella y Kiba se fueron tras de el.

-Mierda…

-¿En serio? Yo vi hace nada a esos dos en el parque (con esos dos se refiere a Kiba y Akamaru). Porque no vas, talvez estén allí.

-Hump…- exclamo fastidiado el Uchiha mientras emprendía camino al lugar indicado por Shikamaru.

-Valla, ese chico es extraño- comento Shikamaru cuando Sasuke salio como loco

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Hola chicos, uff atrapar a ese perro fue difícil, pero nada imposible- rió contenta la pelirosa, mientras entraba muy despreocupadamente.

-Sakura… Uchiha te busca,- le comunico el Nara.

-¿Sasuke-kun? _**¿Para que nos querrá?**_

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

Iba corriendo, de nuevo, por toda Konoha en busca de su molesta compañera que no se aparecía por ningún lado. Tan concentrado en localizar su objetivo que no se dio cuanta que una enorme presencia se acercaba a el. Fuerte, grande, hábil y… peludo. Un fuerte ladrido se escucho trayendo consigo a un enorme perro el cual se echo sin compasión encima del Uchiha, quien estaba desprevenido.

-¡Akamaru, no!-Grito kiba quien venia corriendo tras el indomable animal. (N/A: WAAA TE amo Kiba-kun!!)

-¡QUITAMELO!- gritaba Sasuke aun bajo el enorme canino, agitando sus manos y piernas desesperadamente. Mientr5as akamaru jugaba a rasgar su ropa. (N/A: yo quiero jugar a eso)

-¡AKAMARU DEJA A SASUKE!- El perro giro a ver a su amo y lo obedeció no sin antes dejarle al Uchiha una buena ración de su más viscosa baba en su ropa, cara y cabello.

-¡Agg…! Me babeo, y me lleno de lodo la ropa.- se quejo el Uchiha levantándose malhumorado del piso.

-Lo siento Sasuke, es su forma de demostrar que le caes bien-excuso el (hermoso, bello, precioso, encantador) Inuzuka

-Pues dile que no sea tan efusivo- sentencio- oye, Sakura ¿La has visto?

-Hace poco Akamaru le robo una bolsa, pero se la devolvimos, no se a donde habrá ido.

-Gracias…- dijo sin más y se levanto a correr de nuevo, con el ramo aun más destrozado que antes.

-Si no hay de que- despidió- bueno Akamaru, vamos a donde esta Shino. (N/A: te sigo amando kiba-kun ^///^)-dijo mientras caminaba con el enorme animal a su lado mientras reía bajito- Parece que Uchiha olvido la mitad de lo que traía.

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

Ahora a donde buscaría, sus pistas habían terminado con el chico perro. Pero, para encontrar algo, hay que pensar como ese algo. Bien… si el fuera una molestia, tuviese cabello rosado, ojos bonitos, linda sonrisa, en fin, si fuese Sakura, ¿Dónde estaría? ¡Claro, más claro no podía ser, si el fuese Sakura!- Estaría buscando a Sasuke-kun… hump- sonrió de medio lado- solo tengo que esperar.

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

Sakura iba caminando camino a su casa, espero ver a Sasuke en el camino, pero nada, ni rastro del uchiha.

-Sakura- la llamaron de repente, ella giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah… hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

-Etto… Estoy bien, no desde hace rato que no lo veo. ¿Porque?

-es que varias personas me han dicho que estaba buscándome-

-Ni idea… oye, Sakura-chan debo pedirte un favor, mejor dicho, un consejo-

-claro de que se trata.

-Hoy quiero dar mi primer beso- dijo con los ojos en forma de estrellitas.-Mientras juntaba sus manos bajo su barbilla, con una sonrisa de zorro, y acercándose a Sakura.

-¡sin vergüenza!- le dijo mientras le plantaba una cachetada al pobre rubio.- ¡¿y que hay de Hinata?! Eres un Baka, desconsiderado, sucio pervertido, que acaso no eres un hombre- le reclamaba mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello sin piedad ni compasión ya casi fuera de control

-De…ten…te… Sa…ku…Agg- trataba de calmarla el pobre Naruto que ya estaba casi morado de las asfixia.

Sakura al ver a su pobre amigo casi hermano lo soltó, no sin antes regalarle un amoroso- eso te pasa por provocarme

-Bueno… ya… esta bien…- trataba de decir Naruto entre tos y bocanadas de aire.

-Y haber, que tengo que ver yo en ese asunto de tu primer beso.

-Verás…

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

Esta bien, este plan de esperar a que la molestia viniera hacia el no estaba funcionando, ¡ni rastro! Seguía sentado en una banca del parque, todo mundo se le quedaba viendo como si fuese un bicho raro. Unas chicas que pasaban por ahí lo miró algo sorprendidas mientras murmuraban cosas; Sasuke al ver eso solamente les regalo un mirada más fría que un iceberg, dejándolas asustadas, ya que corrieron.

Estaba apunto de irse de ahí, pero en eso sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola- saludo

-¿Se le ofrece algo Kakashi?- le pregunto ya algo irritado

-Obvio… hoy es un día memorable ¿Sabes? Uno de mis alumnos dará su primer gran beso- explico Kakashi con una sonrisa, que estaba tapada con su mascara.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? Kakashi lo sabia, aunque eso no explica la razón por la que estaba sentado ahí.

-¡Teme!- Saludo Naruto llegando también.

¿QUÉ DIANTRES ESTABA PASANDO?

-Estoy tan nerviosos- decía naruto con un tono nervioso- Lo bueno es que Sakura-chan me dio unos cuantos tips, y muchos ánimos, todo será perfecto- se auto animaba mientras reía nerviosa y felizmente.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto exaltado el Uchiha- ¿DÓNDE ESTA?

-Aya…- señalo con su dedo el rubio mientras a lo lejos se veía a una pelirosa observando desde la distancia, el momento tan esperado de Naruto.

El uchiha no dijo más, se levanto de la banca, todo su "ramo de flores", y corrió hacia la chica, quien en esos momento hablaba con otra jovencita que iba pasando.

-Sakura- le llamo Sasuke con la respiración agitada debido a lo mucho que corrió ese día, sus energías ya estaban casi agotadas.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto casi horrorizada la Haruno. Y como no, si SU Sasuke-kun estaba peor que nunca, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus flequillos que siempre adornaban su perfecto rostro estaban parados para arriba y a los lados, debido a la baba de akamaru, sin contar que tenia baba seca del animal en su cuello y parte de sus mejillas, su camisa estaba llena de lodo y había rastros de betún y huellas gigantes de perro, Sus pantalones, no se diga, estaban sucios, rasgados e incompletos…- ¿Ya viste que no traes un pedazo de pantalón?

-ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO EL ESTUPIDO PANTALÓN- estallo el pobre chico…

-Bueno, bueno…- trato de calmarlo

-Mira, te he estado buscando todo el maldito día, tienda tras tienda, persona por persona, lugar tras lugar, y yo ACCIDENTE POR ACCIDENTE, y ¡TU! Pequeña molestia. NO ESTABAS EN NINGUN MALDITO LUGAR.

-Etto… -

-Cállate- le ordeno- ahora solamente te diré esto una vez, no dejare que el imbesil de Naruto de su primer antes que yo, así que TU…

-¿Quieres que te de tu primer beso Sasuke-kun?-Dijo algo confundida y a la vez ilusionada

¿QUÉ? ¡¿SAKURA SU PRIMER BESO?! No lo había pensado… Su plan era ir con Sakura y que ella le ayudara a escoger a la chica indicada… pero…

-oh dios ahí esta Hinata!- Chillo emocionada Sakura al ver a Hinata dirigiéndose al parque, justamente donde estaba Naruto con un enorme ramo de flores de color.-Vamos Naruto tu puedes…- le animaba Sakura a su amigo desde la lejanía

¡NO! TODOS SUS PLANES, TODO SU ESFUERZO, TODO SU… un momento

-Sakura- le volvió a llamar el Uchiha

-Espera Sasuke-kun… - le dijo ella mientras miraba atenta como Naruto hacia reír a Hinata, pero aun no se besaban...

-Ahora…- ordeno Sasuke autoritariamente.

-¿¡Que quier….- Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Sasuke había sujetado con su mano derecha el hombro de Sakura y con la izquierda su nuca, atrayendo el rostro de la pelirosa al suyo.

-Hum… concédeme el primer beso…- le susurro contra los labios a Sakura para así unirlos en un beso. Ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar, Sasuke no contaba con que al unir sus labios con los de su compañera lo dejaría en tal estado de shock, y Sakura, bueno… si el amor de tu vida llega y te planta un beso, una de dos te desmayas o te le tiras en cima de la emoción, Sakura… Opto por la primera.

-¡POR DIOS!-Grito hinata al escuchar un ruido voltear y ver como estaba sakura en el piso rodeada de arcángeles, corazones, y estrellas. Y a Sasuke… bueno el estaba parado ahí, con sus manos justo al nivel donde habían estado sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡Teme! No te mueras ¡yo tengo que matarte!- le grito Naruto corriendo en dirección a donde estaban su compañeros.-Teme…- le llamo pero no recibió respuesta, la cara del Uchiha estaba paralizada, ni un solo músculo se movía en su cuerpo. Naruto tomo una vara que encontró en el piso y comenzó a picarlo en el brazo…pero ¡Ploop!

-¡Waaa! SASUKE SE MURIO, KAKASHI SENSEI-Gritaba desesperado el rubio

-Naruto-kun… debemos llevarlos al hospital- le dijo Hinata, en ese momento Naruto reacciono y tomo a Sakura en brazos, y a Sasuke decidió llevarlo arrastrando, a fin de cuentas, estaba petrificado y además… Es Sasuke

-A donde se fueron todos… - se preguntaba Kakashi (aun sentado en la banca del parque) a si mismo mientras se desenchufaba de su librito educativo…- en fin…- pero volvió a su lectura de inmediato.

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

-¡VIEJA! Ayúdeme, Sasuke se muere…- Grita Naruto en el hospital haciendo que todas las enfermeras, médicos, y demás lo vean como si fuera un psicópata desquiciado, que en realidad en esos momentos… lo era.

-Talvez… debemos ir a la recepción, informarles bien… y que ellos decidan, Naruto-kun- trataba de calmarlo Hinata

-RECEPCIÓN MIS KUNAIS, ¡TSUNADE! SASUKE SE MUERE…

Pero de nuevo ni muestras de la mujer, Hinata al ver que su opinión no era tomada en cuenta decidió ir a hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

-Lo siento pero Tsunade-sama esta muy ocupada, no puede atender al sr. Uchiha en estos momentos.- le informaba a Hinata…

-Pe-pero… entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con el y con Sakura-chan?

-acaso escuche que Sakura estaba aquí- Se escucho por un radiecillo que había en la recepción la voz de la Hokage

-Permítame Tsunade-sama

-Señorita, ¿Sakura-san se encuentra con usted?-le pregunto la recepcionista

-S-si… Naruto-kun -  
Pero no termino de hablar ya que la Quinta Hokage había salido corriendo como loca desquiciada en busca de su alumna-¿¡donde esta!? Oh mi pobre alumna ¿que le han hecho?**  
**-Abuela tsunade, hasta que sale, mire Sasuke se esta…- de nuevo no pudo terminar ya que le fue arrebatada de los brazos a la pelirosa, y ahora la Hokage corría con ella en dirección a un cuarto para examinarla rápidamente

-¿Y sasuke…?

-Puede pasar por aquí…- le indico otra enfermera al rubio

**º=o=0=O=0=o=º**

-Rápido necesitamos los electroshock, ¡se muere, se muere!- gritaba como loca psicópata la hokage

-Pero Tsunade sama. Solo esta desmayada- le trato de explicar una enfermera, pero la rubia mujer estaba más ebria que nunca.

-No me digas como hacer mi trabajo- le reclamo la ebria mujer.

-Pero el que esta pero es el joven Uchiha…

-Por mi que ese mocoso se valla a la china-dijo con indiferencia- Déjenlo que se muera, si el quiere morir.

-Nuestra ética de médicos, nos lo impide Tsunade-Sama-

Que más da… - se resigno- con algo de alcohol reaccionara- dio la orden y se paso a la otra cama donde estaba el Uchiha (como no era nada grave los pusieron en una misma habitación donde también había un paciente más, sus camas estaban una al lado de la otra, pero a una distancia de metro y medio) quien ahora tenía los brazos alzados al aire, en la exacta posición en la que entro en Shock.

-Veamos… examino la Hokage- No tiene remedio, envuélvanlo-

-ABUELA TSUNADE- le reclamo Naruto

- Bueno, bueno… ya, ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ABUELA!

Examino mejor al paciente, tomo su pulso, el cual estaba más que acelerado, su circulación estaba perfectamente, algo alterada, pero bien. A excepción de sus ojos que estaban dilatados, todo en el Uchiha estaba bien.

-Esta bien, no hay nada malo en el-dijo Tsunade

-Tampoco en Haruno-san, pero no despierta ni con alcohol- informo la enfermera.

-Que extraño-

-Ya se- dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado y parándose entre las camas de su compañeros. Tomo aire y con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones grito.- ¡SAKURA-CHAN PUEDO VER TUS PECHOS DESNUDOS!

-¡PEVERTIDO!-Gritaron al unísono. Como si fuese un alarma de incendios, Sakura y Sasuke despertaron rápidamente dándole un puñetazo cada quien a su rubio compañero.

-Sabia que despertarían…- comento Naruto con sus mejillas golpeadas y moradas.

-Naruto-kun…-Se acerco Hinata y lo arrastro hasta afuera-

-Bueno en vista de que están bien, pueden ir evacuando el área, iré a ver a Naruto- Dijo la Tsunade y se retiro seguida de la enfermera, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos, con el paciente que permanecía dormido.

Se miraron unos segundos sonrojándose por lo que había sucedido.

-Hum… lo siento…- hablo el Uchiha- Lamento haberte besado, y lamento que tuviésemos que haber parado aquí.

-N… no importa, lamento haberme desmayado…

-Lamento haber arruinado tu primer beso…

-¿como sabes…

-Te desmayaste ¿recuerdas?

-Oh si.-recordó la pelirosa-Y que ¿paso contigo?

-No lo se, después de juntar nuestros labios, yo… no supe nada más- explico el Uchiha…

-Por cierto… entonces, ¿fui tu primer beso, Sasuke-kun?-

-no…-contesto burlonamente haciendo que la Haruno se entristeciera-porque ese no fue un beso

Sakura levanto su rostros y miro directo a lo ojos de Sasuke, quien se acer5caba lentamente hacia su rostro. Ambos cerraron sus ojos lentamente quedándose con la imagen del rostro del otro. Sus labios estaban a milímetros talvez de unirse, cuando Sasuke tomo el rostro de la chica con su mano izquierda y la cintura con su mano derecha pegando su cuerpo más al de ella. Sus labios se unieron al fin, esta vez todo fue tranquilo, ninguno perdió el conocimiento, físicamente hablando ya que aquel beso era lo mejor que les había pasado a ambos, era como si volaran lejos del mundo y de todo, solo ellos…juntos, besándose. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza suavemente para acomodarse mejor, Sakura, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se apretó más contra el, Sasuke separo poco a poco sus propios labios para capturar los de ella e introducir poco a poco su lengua a la boca de ella, Sakura no opuso resistencia y se dejo hacer. Era la experiencia más divina que cualquiera de los dos hubiese sentido hasta ahora, después de jugar dentro de la boca del otro, se separaron lentamente, pero Sasuke siguió dando cortos besos a los labios rosados e hinchado por el beso de Sakura.

-wow…- suspiro Sakura- para ser tu primer beso no estuvo tan mal

-hum…- Sasuke la miro- para haber sido tu la que obtuvo el honor, tampoco estuvo mal.

Sakura lo miro, feo y su giro, buscando sus zapatos para marcharse del lugar-

-¿Piensas huir?- se burlo Sasuke

-No, pienso alejarme de ti.-le recalco indignada

-Lamentablemente señorita Haruno…- explicaba sasuke mientras sacaba al paciente que se encontraba en la misma sala que ellos al pasillo.

-¡no puedes sacar a los pacientes!- le reclamo Sakura

-Ya lo hice.- contesto, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-¿¡Que haces!?-

-Eres tan molesta…-se quejo el Uchiha

-va de nuevo… busca un nuevo insulto-

-hump… me gusta "molesta"- le dijo sinceramente- Sabes- comenzó- no pase todo el día buscándote, accidentándome y humillándome, solo para obtener un solo beso.

-Lo siento, no pienso besar a nadie, sin tener una relación, así que déjame salir, y cada quien por su lado

-En ese caso… Desde este momento eres mi novia, y esa no fue una proposición, fue una afirmación.-Sakura lo miraba entre sorprendida y nerviosa- Valla que tienes suerte. -Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con suaves y sexys movimientos (* ¬ * que envidia) Tienes el honor de ser mi primer beso y mi primer novia…

Le dijo mientras volvía a tomarla de su rostro y cintura y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

-KYAAA ¡SOMOS SUS NOVIAS!- gritaba la inner de Sakura emocionada.

-¿Ya era hora no?- le dijo una voz

-¿y tú eres?-

-el inner de Sasuke- le contesto quitado de la pena-y ahora tú eres mi novia también.

-KUKUKU ¡Que suerte! –Grito mientras relanzaba a los brazos del inner de Sasuke-¿Cuánto más durara este beso?- repreguntaron ambos.

**·=·0·=·0·=·0·=·**

-Naruto…-le llamo hinata al rubio que encima del paciente que Sasuke groseramente saco, espiaba por la ventanilla de la sala donde Sasuke y sakura estaban.

-yo- llego Kakashi

-Mire sensei, usted tenia razón-

-Siempre la tengo… ¿en que tuve razón?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Naruto y también espiaba por la ventana.

-Ya… pero un día se darán cuenta de que tu y la chica bonita de allí, se dieron su primer beso hace años-Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Y ese si que fue el mejor ¡Dattebayo!- grito Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata, su novia desde hace dos años

=FIN=

UN MOMENTO…

Sakura se separo lentamente de Sasuke mirándolo confundida a los ojos-Sasuke-kun…

-hum…- La atrajo más hacia el

-Que tu primer beso ¿No fue con Naruto?

-…

O0o· ¡FIN!·o0O

N/A: ¡Hola!

Pues aquí esta mi one-shot del primer beso de mi pareja favorita de Naruto Sasusaku (4ever), y bueno que más decir, me gusto mucho escribirlo, le verdad desde hace mucho tenia esta idea rondando en mi cabeza. Espero les haya gustado ^v^ y si, creo que ya era hora de que la pobre Inner-saku tuviese su merecido premio y que mejor que el inner-Sasu-sexy XD Y kakashi no se equivoco, oh yeah el dijo que uno de sus alumnos daría su primer beso XD jaja, creo fue Sakura ya que Naruto y sasuke se besaron hace mucho XD

No había podido colgar por que no tengo Internet T^T y la verdad me da pereza ir a un cyber, ok me duele el codo XD jajaja en fin, espero comprendan.

Nee-chan como estoy casi segura que lo leerás, quiero rogarte que no me acecines por no meter a Neji… y si a Kiba XD es que comprende que lo amo. Por eso no sale del baño XD tu ya sabes XD

Jejeje bueno sin más que decir me despido chaop!


End file.
